Duo Protectors II:Final Rest
by eggman1255
Summary: The story continues after the first Duo Protectors. Quwaglloyd's party must take on a great threat that decides the fate of Vana' Diel!


Duo Protectors:Final Rest

Quwaglloyd the Summoner, Supremekai the Monk, Silverninja the Thief, Rykov the Black Mage, and Reagan the White Mage, headed out through Kazham to Norg to assist Silverninja's father to protect the hidden city from the Beastmen threat. The party has arrived at there destination, calmly waiting for the attack...

Quwag:"So Silver, your father is powerful huh? So, you think we'll get outta this alive!

Silver:"Yeah, my father trains people to become high leveled Ninjas, and his partner Kingkai, treaches of the Samurai art."

Kai:"! Did you just say, Kingkai? That's my father's name! Show me him!"

Silver:"Ah! You are the heir to the Samurai Master? In that case, let us make haste Kai!"

Quwag:"Lemme help you with thataru." Quwaglloyd casts Haste on Silver and Kai.

Supremekai and Silverninja head to the Chambers of Norg to seek out Kingkai, father of Supremekai. They found him training with his Katana. Kingkai looks at Supremekai with a shocking look on his face.

Kingkai:"Ah! Supremekai, is that really you! Do my eyes not decieve me!"

Kai:"Father, it is I, your son Supremekai! I haven't seen you since I was a young lad when you defended mother and I in the Crystal War."

Kingkai:"Yes, I wish your mother was still alive today. Damn that Shadow Lord..."

Kai:"Don't blame yourself father, you did all you could do. You're the only one who has been able to fight Shadow Lord and lived."

Kingkai:"Thank you my son. I feel more at ease now. So, you wish to assist us in holding back the Beastmen eh? Well, the Beastmen army won't be here for 3 more days. How about I teach you the ways of a Samurai?"

Kai:"Wow really! I accept father. Only three days, though I shall train hard!"

For the next three days, Supremekai obtained a Samurai sword, and trained under his father's studies. Supremekai had Samurai skills in his blood, so it was easier for him to master techniques. On the night of the 3rd day, the Beastmen army was sighted 5 miles away from Norg. Soldiers were ready at there posts, and Quwag's party members stayed together ready for battle as well.

Quwag:"Alrightaru guys. Whatever happens, we stay together, guard each other's backs!"

All:"Right!"

Beastmen chanted, and roared in their Orcish ways. There were Fodders, Mezmerizers, Cursemakers, Fighters, Dragoons, every kind of Orc was there in great numbers! They attacked with fearful roars, and the Battle of Norg began...

Kai:"Come on! Draws Katana, and fights off the Beastmen.

Quwag:"Haaa! Titan! Ifrit! Show them your power! Summons both Avatars.

As the battle rages, a giant Machina attacks Quwaglloyd! Though a powerful Warrior has come to assist him.

Quwag:"Thanks for helping me! What your name?"

Davlamin:"...Names Davlamin. Warrior from Sand' Oria. Focus on the battle small one."

Quwaglloyd and Davlamin fight against the giant Machina. It has twin machine guns on it, four giant wheels, has ammo on both sides of it, and a giant cannon on top of it. Kingkai and his Samurai charge out from their chambers, and attack the Beastmen.

Kai:"Father! Over here! Come take your fleet this way!"

Kingkai:"Alright, we shall join your party after we clear the left flank of Goblins!

The battle rages on. Just then, Silverninja sees with his keen Elvaan eyes an eary, powerful being walking towards Supremekai.

Silver:"Supremekai! Watch out! "He" is coming towards you, move out!"

Kai:"Huh, what! ...no..."

Supremekai looks behind him, and sees, the Shadow Lord. Kingkai sees him as well, and charges for him.

Kingkai:"You will not take my son! HAAAAA!"

Kingkai engages a battle with the Shadow Lord. Supremekai, and Regan assist Kingkai. Quwaglloyd and Davlamin defeat the giant Machina and continue to fight the Beastmen. Shadow Lord is winning the fight.

Kingkai:"Supremekai, you are not powerful enough, leave now! I can handle it for now!"

Kai:"No father! I won't leave you!"

Kingkai:"I won't lose your mother, and my only son! Go now!"

Kai:"No! I must protect you as well! I don't wanna lose you now!"

The three fight the Shadow Lord, and the Shadow Lord knocks Supremekai down to the floor, and readies his attack...

Shadow Lord:"Ultima..." Casts Ultima attack.

The Shadow Lord glows, and electric waves surround him as he readies to fire his attack upon Supremekai.

Kingkai:"No, Supremekai!"

Kingkai jumps in the way of Supremekai to block the blast from his son. Suddenly, Shadow Lord sees that the Orcs are dead, and that he is the only one standing. Shadow Lord Warps himself back to his Lair. Supremekai holds his dying father in his arms.

Supremekai:"Father, don't leave me. I just found you after so many years, this isn't fair! you can't die on me now!"

Kingkai:"cough cough I am, sorry, my son. But... at least... I can see you before... I die...cough cough do not...worry. I shall... be with your mother...now. Live strong...my...s...s..."

Kai:"Father!"

Kingkai dies in his son's arms, a bloody corps now. All the dead bodies are burned to ashes. Though Kingkai is buried in the Chamber of Samurais. The Party readies themselves to leave Norg.

Quwag:"We've done all we can here. Letaru us leave Supremekai here, we cannotaru take him with such a heavy burden.

Kai:"No, I'll go with you guys, we must kill the Shadow Lord. For my Mother, and Father..."

Quwag:"Indeed. We shall travel to the Lair of the Shadow Lord!"

Davlamin jumps from the sky outta no were. He looks at Quwag's party with a serious face.

Davlamin:"Not so fast. Quwaglloyd, Supremekai, I saw you guys out there. You're no ordinary adventurers. I shall acompany you guys. I wish to see what makes you so strong."

Quwag:"Ok. Welcome to the party Davlamin, Warrior of Sand' Oria!"

Davlamin:"Yeah yeah, let's just go now..."

Quwag, Kai, Silver, Rykov, Reagan, and Davlamin head out to there next destination, Quifim Island! Days have passed, and the pary finally arrive at Quifim Island which is just outside the Grand Dutchy of Jeuno. The party begin to train, and level up upon the fiends of the Island. Supremekai grows much more powerful than ever before as a Samurai. He has chosen Monk to be his support job, making him the Damage Dealer of the party.

Supremekai:"Huff. We've been training for weeks now. Let's head back to Jeuno."

Reagand:"Ok. But firstaru, lemme cure us. casts cura on party There, now we're ready to leave!"

Davlamin:"Humph, the Shadow Lord will soon fall to me. I will be the one who delivers the finishing blow."

Rykov:"What, you think you're all bad, and the most powerful member here huh?"

Davlamin:"Of course I am. I was already the best when we first met. Imagine my power now..."

Kai:"Alright then. Think you can take me on!"

Davlamin:"Hehehe... you'll need help if you wish to beat me."

Reagan:"Alrightaru, I've heard enough outta you! Let's go! Rykov, let's show 'em some magic!"

Rykov:"Sweet! You're going down now Davlamin!"

Battle commences. White Mage & Black Mages Reagan & Rykov VS. Warrior/Monk Davlamin.

Rykov:"Have it!" Casts Shock on Davlamin.

Davlamin:"Humph, is that all?" Strikes Rykov 18 times with his Broad Sword.

Reagan:"Never fear, Reagan is here! Casts Cura on Rykov. Casts Dia on Davlamin

Davlamin:"Not enough to stop me... Double strike!" Swings his giant sword at Reagan 2 times causing him to drop to 1 HP.

Reagan:"Ugh! Looks like I'm out! Get 'em Rykov!"

Rykov:"Burn him to the bone!" casts Fire on Davlamin, but has little effect.

Davlamin:"Hehehehe, I have armor that protects well against elemental attacks. Haaa! Sword glows blue, and shoots a beam of light on Rykov causing him to drop to 1 Hp as well!

Rykov:"Ok, you win..."

Davlamin:"Told you I'm the best there is..."

Kai:"Oh really? Com'in at ya Davlamin!" Draws sword, and charges at Davlamin

Davlamin:"Hmmm... you are powerful..." Clashes swords together, great force comes from both fighters. Davlamin egins to tire out.

Kai:"Double Strike!" Slashes Davlamin 2 times defeating him.

Davlamin:"... Humph, lucky. You needed 3 people to bring me down, remeber that..."

The party heads off to Jeuno, and stays at the Inn. Regan walks in to the lobby, and speaks with Supremekai.

Reagan:"I think I'll explore the city more. I'll be back in a few hours."

Kai:"Alright. Stay outta fights with the Galka, don't think I don't know the subborn nature of Tarutarus towards the Galka!"

Reagan:"Hahaha, ok, I promise I'll be good."

Reagan wonders off into the city of Jeuno. After an hour, Reagan looks up, and notices a shadow figure floating above the great City.

Reagan:"No, itaru can'taru be! Butaru, why would he come here! I gotta tell the others!"

Shadow Lord:"Great Avatar Bahamut! Come forth, and destroy this city of weaklings!" Shadow Lord's arm glows white, and out of his hand he fires something towards the sky. A dark cloud forms, and out from it, is Bahamut, the King of Dragons! Bahamut then attacks Jeuno. Meanwhile, The party relaxes at the Inn,but Davlamin seems to be at the weapon, and armor shop.

Davlamin:"hmm... a gun? Maybe I'll try one out for a while. Let's see, which one to buy... Shotgun, Pistol, ... I'll buy this one here, hm.. pretty pricy, must be good." Davlamin bought Velvet Nightmare.

Supremekai walks in the store as well, and sees Davlamin.

Kai:"Buying a weapon eh? I need a better Katana as well. Hey this one looks cool! Supremekai bought Souba

Davlamin:"Nice choice of Katana..."

Kai:"Yeah, twin blades are cool. ...I heard something outside, let's check it out!"

They run outside seeing Bahamut destroying everything in sight. Supremekai, and Davlamin attack Bahamut, along with the rest of the party.

Davlamin:"Perfect, now I can test my gun..." Shoots at Bahamut rapidly, and jumping around dodging Bahamut's blows.

Kai:"Haaaa!" Charges at Bahamut with his Katana at hand slashing away.

Rykov:"Bahamut! Hehehe, good training at least. Blizzard! Casts Blizzard on Bahamut.

The party and a few other adventurers fight Bahamut. Davlamin already becomes quite skilled with the Velvet Nightmare. Reagan cures a party memeber whenever there HP drops low, and eventually runs out of MP!

Reagan:"Guys, be more careful, I'm outta MP now!"

Quwag:"Gotcha! Alrightaru guys, give itaru all you gotaru!" Summons Ifrit, Carbuncle, and Shiva all at once!

Silverninja comes flying from the sky throwing 100 ninja stars at Bahamut.

Silver:"Hahaha, my Ninja training has increased much!"

Kai:"Hey Silver, Thief your sub job now?"

Silver:"Yup. My father is a Ninja, though I became Thief to ready myself for Ninja."

Kai:"Alright, let's defeat Bahamut!"

Supremekai and Silverninja race towards Bahamut, and attack him with all there might. Evently, Bahamut dies, and the whole party gain a lot of exp.

Davlamin:"Ah, good training. Even when we must rest, fiends come to us. Shadow Lord really wants us dead."

Quwag:"Yeah, Though we'll kill him soon enough!"

Kai:"Hey Quwag, how about we train for a bit tomarrow?"

Quwag:"Ok, you and me, in the town Square tomarrow at noon."

Kai:"Alright. Let's rest up for now, so we can pull out all the stuffs when we fight!"

The party rest in the Inn for the night. Noon comes, and Quwaglloyd heads towards the town square. Supremekai awaits Quwaglloyd eagerly.

Quwag:"Ah, time to show thataru Hume the Hume the power of the Summoner! My master has taughtaru me well."

Quwaglloyd arrives at the town square, and both him and Supremekai stare each other down trying to intimidate one another.

Kai:"Alright, time for you to fall to the power of the Samurai little one! Hahaha!"

Quwag:"No one calls me little..." Summons Carbuncle

Kai:"Hehehe.."

Quwag:"I'll start off easy for you right now."

Kai:"Hehe, spare me the cheap talk."

Supremekai defeats Carbuncle with ease. Quwaglloyd smirks, and summons Shiva.

Quwag:"Goodluck with this one my friend!" Summons Shiva

Kai:"Haaa! Charges at Shiva with his Souba and slashes away at the ice Avatar

Quwag:"Mwa hahaha... Shiva, Diamond Dust! Casts Diamond Dust on Supremekai

Supremekai takes the powerful 2-hour attack from Shiva, and stands up. Supremekai uses Hi-Potion.

Kai:"Ah, that should help. You are quite strong Quwag. But, I have grown strong as well..."

Supremekai glows a blue, and white aura, and begins to chant in Japanese.

Kai:"Kada ow sita! O shittie kai kashoona!"

An explostion is created by Supremekai catching Quwaglloyd in it. The attack does great damage to Quwaglloyd, and drains Supremekai's MP greatly.

Quwag:"Woah, whataru was thataru!"

Kai:"Gah, phew, a new attack I learned especially for katana use. You like it?"

Quwag:"Tis powerful, butaru I'm not done yet! Shiva, attack!

Supremekai and Shiva continue to fight, but that last attack from Supremekai hurt Shiva badly, and Shiva falls to Supremekai's next attack.

Kai:"Hahaha, looks like you're Avatars are falling to my katana. What shall you do now my friend?"

Quwag:"Grrr...Ifrit! Come forth! Show Kai your ultimate power!"

Quwaglloyd has electric waves surround his body, then shoots his arms out in fron of him summoning ffrom the ground, Ifrit, the Fire Avatar!

Kai:"Alright, last Avatar huh? Let's go Ifrit!"

Supremekai and Ifrit begin to battle. Supremekai manages to get in a lot of hits, but Ifrit hurts Supremekai badly with his powerful fire magic. Eventually, Supremekai falls to the ground, and Quwaglloyd has won the fight. Victory music plays outta no were.

Quwag:"Wow! I did itaru! See, I'm better than you Kai! Though, you are more powerful than even I thoughtaru."

Kai:"Well, just you wait, when I get to a higher level Samurai, you'll see you'll never even come close to defeating me, haha!"

Quwaglloyd and Supremekai then head back to town, when they looks up, and see Shadow Lord!

Kai:"What the! So soon!"

Reagan comes running towards Quwaglloyd and Supremekai flailing his arms around in the air.

Reagan:"Guys! Come on! We can take him now! He'a a piece of crap!"

Shadow Lord:"Lotta talk little one. You're party is strong, let me just take care of your White Mage..."

Quwag:"What!"

Shadow Lord begins to glow a dark aura around him, and fires a red beam upon Reagan!

Reagan:"...No!"

Reagan is empailed by the blast. His body is completely incenarated by Shadow Lord's attack!"

Shadow Lord:"That's but a glimpse of my power! Hahaha!"

Shadow Lord warps back to his lair. Quwaglloyd and Supremekai walk over to where Reagan was killed.

Kai:"Damn him... he killed my parents, and has now taken my friend's life. I'll kill him..."

The rest of the party walk out to Quwaglloyd and Supremekai. Davlamin notices the flare in the eyes of Supremekai and Quwaglloyd.

Davlamin:"Hmm...maybe I'll let them finish off the Shadow Lord..."

The party leave Jeuno in silence. Theparty breaks up, and pair with each other for 6 monthes to train.

Quwag:"Ok, I'm with Rykov."

Kai:"Silver and I will train together then."

Davlamin:"I'll train alone in the mean time. I have some things to take care of as well..."

Davlamin leaves without another word dissapearing instantly.

Monthes go by. The party members sent mail to each other using Moogles. Though, Davlamin has been silent as if he never existed, he has never been seen. Supremekai and Silverninja have been through, and witnessed many battles. The 5th month comes to an end now...

Kai:"Woah, what a crazy week, huh Silver?"

Silver:"... Yeah. Never knew there were other worlds. Well, we got one month left of training. I bet everybody else is much stronger now. Let's become the strongest!"

Kai:"Yeah! Quwag has nothin on me now, hahaha!"

Meanwhile in Kazham...

Quwag:"Hey Rykov. Excited about seeing the others? They gotta be much stronger now, ya?"

Rykov:"Haha, yeah, you've been training to become more powerful than Kai, I've received letters from Kai saying he wishes to surpass you!"

Quwag:"Hahaa! Like that's possible. That Hume has nothin on me!"

The 6 monthes are now over. Supremekai and Silverninja head to Jeuno. They go into the Inn to await the other party members. Supremekai now has long silver hair down to his waist. His eyes are now crystal blue. He no longers wears a robe, but instead, wears a long black and gold Trench coat. He wields a sword that he fond called, "Masamune."

Silver:"So Kai, why do you hang your left arm out off your coat?"

Kai:"Cause I'm a Ronin. They are Samurai without a master or Emperor to serve. So they must have there left arm like this, and carry a sake of wisky on there waist."

Silver:"Ok, gotcha."

Silverninja wears black and silver ninja gear. It splits at the waist hanging down kinda like a trench coat. His eyes are covered by his some what long black hair. Silverninja now weilds the Sobua katana.

Quwaglloyd and Rykov walk in the Inn 10 mins. later.

Quwag:"Yo Kai! How ya been guys!"

Quwaglloyd has blue hair tied back into a ponytail, and it reaches to his back. He wears a long robe, and has a horn sticking out of his forehead.

Silver:"What! Hey Quwag, what's with the horn?"

Quwag:"Oh, only powerful high leveled Summoners grow them out of there head. It allows me to talk with the spirits and the Avatar become more powerful. I can also draw power from them!"

Kai:"That can be useful for seperate situations huh?"

Rykov:"I sense that we've all become much powerful. Great job everyone!"

Rykov wears a long black and red robe covering his eyes with his hood. He carries a staff called Mace of Zues. Static surrounds Rykov non-stop. His eyes are all white as well.

Quwag:"Alrightaru, Davlamin isn't here yet. Knowing him, he may not even show up today, so let's head out guys!"

Rykov:"If he goes to the Inn, I will sense his presence."

Kai:"Ok, so we're going to go kill the Shadow Lord. Rykov, where is he right now!"

Rykov:"Hmmm... I sense him at a place not charted on the Vana' Diel map. I hear the words, "Forgotten Capital" in my head. I can take us there. Casts Warp II on party.

The whole party warps to the Forgotten Capital which hasn't even been put on the Vana' Diel map. They arrive in a place that looks like it's been through many wars. There's one big river in the middle, it's always night, there's dead white trees everywere, like a forest.

Quwag:"Hmm.. draw weapons guys, "He" can see us rightaru now. Time to go duel wield." Pulls out 2 wands.

Kai:"I do not fear death." Draws Masamune.

Silver:"Shadow Lord will fall to my blade." Draws Sobua.

Rykov:"Hehehe, Shadow Lord, my dark arts will surly kill him." Pulls out Mace of Zues.

They all walk forward all guarding each other from every direction. They see something in the water, a figure floating in it. They step forward, and an explostion commences. The Shadow Lord appears!

Shadow Lord:"So, you're all here. Ah... you're all much stronger too I see. Minions of the Dark, take the life of them!"

The floor around everyone turns black, and wolf like fiends appear from the ground, and attacks the party.

Shadow Lord:"And it get's even better..." Shadow Lord summons Bahamut.

Quwag:"Damn! Notaru him again!"

Out from the night sky, a dark figure comes crashing down into the ground with great force. He wears Black Dark Knight armor, and has red eyes. He has long black hair as well.

Davlamin:"You like my new weapon? Bought it at a high price, they call it, Buster Sword."

Quwag:"Sweetaru! Davlmain, you're back!"

Davlamin:"Course. you'd all die without my help. I've been training, and now I'm a Dark Knight."

Kai:"Alright. Silver, Rykov, and Davlamin, you guys fight Bahamut. Quwag, you and I shall fight the Shadow Lord."

Quwag:"For you Reagan..." Summons Ifrit Shiva, Carbuncle, Ramuh, Fenir, and Atomos.

Kai:"For mother, and father... Readies Masamune, and powers up.

Rykov stands back, and casts black magic upon Bahamut, and dodging his attacks. Silver jumps 50 ft. into the air, and throws 1,000 throwing stars at Bahamut. Davlamin stands on the ground, shooting at Bahamut with his Velvet Nightmare. Bahamut physically attacks Davlamin, and Davlamin dodges his attacks, and jumps on Bahamut, and draws his Buster Sword slashing at Bahamut. Davlamin preforms flips at every move.

Quwag:"Ouuiiiiyaaaa!"

Kai:"Kaiiiiiiiiiiyaaaaaa!"

Quwaglloyd and Supremekai charge at Shadow Lord with great anger. Shadow Lord draws his Broad Sword blocking there attacks. Quwaglloyd then glows blue.

Quwag:"Ramuh, Carbuncle, Shiva, Ifrit, Fenir, Atomos, nows the time!"

Quwaglloyd absorbs the power of all his Avatars, and attacks Shadow Lord head on! Supremekai slashes at Shadow Lord with the Masamune, and Quwaglloyd slashes at Shadow Lord using over-sized duel-wield Wands.

Kai:"Hey Quwag, hiya! your wands aren't snapped in half!"

Quwag:"Yeah, ouiya! These are legendary wands, they won't break, ever!"

Bahamut launches Mega Flare at Silver! Davlamin, and Rykov jump to Silver to help deflect the attack from them. But the attack breaks through there force, and injures the 3 of them badly. Silver looks at Davlamin, and Rykov.

Rykov:"Guh! We're done for..."

Davlamin:"...ugh.."

Silver:"This is the only way..."

Rykov:"Hmm?"

Davlamin:"Go Silverninja.."

Silverninja smiles at Davlamin, and Rykov.

Silver:"Tell my father, haha, that he's kickass!"

Rykov:"Silver, what are you doing!"

Davlamin:"his Job Ability..."

Silverninja runs towards Bahamut dodging all of his lightning fast attacks, and flips into his mouth. Silverninja is now in the creature's stomach.

Silver:"I'm taking you with me...Ouiyaaaaa!"

Bahamut gains a black aura, then explodes from the inside!

Silver:"That's how I roll..."

Silverninja dies from his explostion.

Rykov:"Silver!"

Quwag:"Now Shadow Lord. You shall die..."

Shadow Lord:"What!"

Quwaglloyd glows blue, and lightning strikes the area.

Quwag:"ULTIMA HARVEST!"

Kai:"OMNI SLASH!"

Quwaglloyd charges up his attack. Supremekai glows gold, and slashes at Shadow Lord 100 times moving at light speed! Supremekai then runs to Rykov, and Davlamin. the Shadow Lord looks up, and sees a giant blue orb beam above Quwaglloyd!

Quwag:"HAVE ITARU!"

Quwaglloyd tosses the beam at the Shadow Lord! After the dust settles, the Shadow Lord still stands!

Shadow Lord:"You fools... gah! Omega Weapon shall kill you all... oooguh..."

Rykov:"Let's get outta here!" Casts Dooms Day

A giant flaming meteor falls form the sky onto everyone killing the Shadow Lord. The smoke dissapears, and the party stands alive and well.

Rykov:"Good thing we're all carrying a pumice Peice."

Kai:"Yeah, it absorbed the damage and turned it into holy healing magic, good call Rykov."

Quwag:"Restaru in Peace Silverninja..."

Rykov warps the party back to Vana' Diel.

Davlamin:"Good fight guys. I'm out. Let us fight one another some day..."

Davlamin leapes off at a high speed, Vanishing off into Sand' Oria.

Rykov:"I'm gonna go back home. It's in Northern Sand' Oria, stop by sometime, I own the magic shop!

Rykov runs off to Northern Sand' Oria.

Quwag:"Well Kai, I'm going to go to Windurst, gotta finish some things there."

Kai:"Ok. I'll be here. Don't be a stranger Quwaglloyd, we gotta have a rematch as well!"

Quwag:"Will do! C ya!"

Supremekai walks off towards his house in the west of Sand' oria humming.

Kai:"do do do do... do... do... do, do do!" Level up music

Quwaglloyd jumps on a Chocobo, and flees to Windurst singing.

Quwag:"Let's ride Chocobo. Aaaaahhhh...Skeet skeet skeet skeet, skeet skeet!"

The End


End file.
